Teenaged Pierce
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: A story that represents my life, the characters represent people in my life! will be H/M later on, with fun along the way
1. Chapter 1

Thought that I would write a story that reflected my life, all character represent someone in mine!

Hope you like, and please review !

……………………………………..

Margaret Houlihan was just getting out of a nice relaxing bubble bath when she heard a key turn in the front door, and it slam shut. The next thing she heard was a BANG, BANG, BANG, as her intruder stomped up the stairs. Exiting the bath room she was greeted by a stroppy 16 year old girl with long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"I'm staying here tonight" said Margaret intruder as she dived on the bed in the spare room.

"You are" asked Margaret

"Yes" was the muffled reply, as her head was buried in the pillow "I can't stand another minute in that house with that woman" she spat

Margaret laughed "Let me guess, you on about the lovely Alison?"

"Yeah, the bitch"

"Language, Jennifer" Margaret scolded, but her eyes twinkled at what Jennifer had said

"Sorry…the witch" said Jennifer sarcastically removing her face from the pillow to look at Margaret

"That better" they both laughed "Now tell me what's wrong" asked Margaret

"I'll tell you over hot chocolate that I am going to make in your kitchen…with marshmallows, if you have any" getting a nod from Margaret she continued "while you get dressed" This was all said while getting off the bed, and leading Margaret towards her room.

"Sounds like a plan" said Margaret, giving Jen a kiss on the temple before they separated.

………………………..

Down in the Kitchen

………………………..

After two mugs of steaming hot chocolate had been made and the girls were curled up on the sofa in Margaret spacious living room, Jennifer's story came poring out.

"She's worming her way in between me and dad and I hate it" said Jen, nearly in tears "Were not as close as we used to me, I mean from the age of 6 it's just been me and him… I mean…sure he's had his girlfriends…some I liked but they were never permanent…not like Alison… I wouldn't mind is she wasn't such a bitch…and that daughter of hers is so close to getting a smack of me…" she trailed off and took a deep breath "Why did you and dad break up any way, you were one of his girlfriends that I liked"

"We just weren't right for each other Jen, to different" answered Margaret sincerely

"Yeah, but your still friends, I mean you live over the road from each other, you work together… that must be hard for you to see dad with other girls" asked Jen

"Sometimes" she answered taking a sip of her coffee

Silence fell on the two, both thinking about the same man…one Hawkeye Pierce. After the war Margaret had moved to Maine to take a job as a OR nurse at Maine general hospital, and ended up working with Hawkeye again. Hawkeye had returned home, and met a Erika, Jennifer mom; who had died when Jennifer was 6 years old in traffic accident. Margaret and Erika fast became best friends, and Margaret became a sort of Aunty/older sister to Jen. Since Erika's death, Hawkeye had, had a string of girlfriends, including Margaret.

All thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone

"One guess who that is" said Jennifer as she collected up the empty mugs and took them back into the kitchen

"What you want me to say?"

"The truth"

"I'll think of something then..." taking a breath "Hello" she said cheerily

"Margaret, is she there?" the voice on the other end asked

"Yeah, she's here"

"Send her home now" said a pissed off voice on the other end of the line

"What…Why"

"I need to talk to her"

"Hawk, by the sound of it your both upset… why don't you leave it for tonight, and we'll sort it out tomorrow"

"This needs sorting now Margaret, what she said to Alison was despicable"

"What did she say" asked Margaret, who was now very interested in what Hawkeye had to say

"She told Alison, that she looked like a cross between a horse with constipation and has eyes like a little beady eyes like a ferret…" he was cut of by a snort from Margaret's end of the line "Your not laughing are you" he asked

"No, just….just a sneeze" she lied, smiling and giving Jen a thumbs up as she entered the living room again "What else did she say?"

"That a person who talks through helium, has a better voice than her, and that she and Megan should get back on their broom stick and fly back to what ever cave they came out off"

"Oh…dear" was all Margaret could come up with to say

"Oh dear Margaret, she's 16…she shouldn't be that disrespectful" he said clearly annoyed

"Can you blame her, she's 16, and has a so called step mother who she is supposed to hate…and she feels threatened by her"

"You think?" he asked

"Yeah, listen Hawk its late…sort it out tomorrow…OK?" she asked

"Yeah, listen…thank you for being there for her, and me…I appreciate it"

"It's ok…now go back to horse face" Margaret couldn't resist

"Bye Margaret" the line went dead, and both girls fell about laughing

"Constipated horse…" Margaret said sliding off the sofa and sitting on the floor laughing

"Good one I know" said an equally doubled over Jen

"You have a way with words" said Margaret calming down and walking over to Jen who was using the door frame for support

"Just like my father"

"Don't I know it" she said, stroking Jen's hair "Your very much like him"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes…but that mouth you need to watch it could get you into trouble one day, honey" said Margaret who was walking around the living room, turning of the lights "Time for bed I think"

"Yeah" came a sleepy reply from the teenaged Pierce

"Come on you" said Margaret leading Jen by the small of her back up the stairs

"Tuck me in" came a voice that sounded much younger that the owner

"How old are you" came the cheeky reply, as she poked Jennifer in the ribs

"Not to old to be tucked in" came the reply that was followed by a Pierce trade mark grin

"OK, OK"

Margaret sat on the edge of the bed, as Jen got her self comfy.

"Thank you" said a sleepy voice

"For what?"

"Everything, for being a…a …mom to me"

"I love you kiddo" said Margaret placing a motherly kiss on Jennifer's head "Sleep good"

"I love you too, Night…oh and can you leave the landing light on"

"Of course don't I always for you" and with that Margaret shut off the bedroom light, pulled the door to and made her way to her own room. Not two hours later did Jennifer find her way into Margaret's room, and curled up next to her.

More soon… I promise, just that it's late now and I have a busy day in the morning and need by beauty sleep

Please review…I you like I will continue" 3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back… 1 new chapter up! Please read and review

………………………….

"Morning" said a sleep Jen as she entered Margaret's kitchen

"Morning honey…did you sleep well?" answered Margaret who was sat reading the morning paper over a cup of coffee

"Yeah, I'll just grab a quick piece of toast then ill…" she trailed off looking at the clock on the wall "Why didn't you wake me" pointing at the clock

"Did you really want to go to school in yesterdays clothes?"

"No"

"There you go then, thought I would give you the day off"

"Thanks, I really should leave some clothes here…I spend more time here than I do at home these days"

"If you want" Margaret got up and disposed of her empty mug in the sink "I'm going for a shower" and with that she exited the kitchen.

…………………………….

Over at the Pierce household

……………………………..

"You need to do something about that daughter of yours" shrieked a voice

"I know, I know…she's just…"

"No don't make excuses for her, she needs to show respect to others… including me"

"She's a teenager"

"She two years older than my Megan, and she has more respect than your daughter shows" Alison was on the verge of shouting

"Alison…"

"No, Ben…she needs teaching, she needs to learn… there's a finishing school just…" she was interrupted

"No! Jen is not going to some finishing school, there is nothing wrong with my daughter, she's just being a typical teenaged girl… and any way your just as bad…you don't actually try to get to know" shouted Hawkeye as he left the bedroom

"Where are you going, I'm talking to you" shouted Alison

"Were done talking, I'm going to work" and with that Hawkeye walked out the front door, leaving a pissed of Alison behind

…………………...

Back at Margaret's

……………………

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it" Jen shouted up the stairs

Opening the door "Hi…dad" she said nervously

"Hey kiddo" said Hawkeye, taking her hand and stepping inside "you OK?"

"Errrm, yeah thanks…you?" she said leading him into the living room

"Yeah, yeah" taking a seat "I can only stay a few minutes, I'm off to work"

"Oh right" said Jen, looking at her hands

"Just wanted to see if you were alright, I mean after yesterday with Alison"

"Yeah fine, fine"

"Good" and uncomfortable silence followed until they heard Margaret's bedroom door open, and her descending the stairs

"Oh, hello…didn't know you were here" said Margaret, where she saw Hawkeye sat on her sofa

"Hey, I just popped in to see Jen" he said standing up

"Yeah"

"We'll I'll be off then"

"I'll see you out"

"See ya dad"

"See ya kiddo" he said following Margaret out

"Margaret, we need to discuss Jen"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"I can't talk now because" looking at his watch "I'm running late, but ill meet you at Pesto's later"

"Pesto's"

"Yeah, at 7, OK"

"OK"

"OK, see ya later Hot Lips" and with a kiss on the cheek, he was gone.

……………………….

Later that day

……………………….

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" asked Jen, as she walked past Margaret's door

"I'm going out" Margaret said innocently

Jen rolled her eyes and leaned in the door frame "I can see that, but who with"

Looking at the through the reflection in the mirror "your dad" she said quietly

"Who"

"Your dad"

"I thought that what you said…but why" said Jen as she entered the bedroom, and sat on the bed

"He said that he wants to discuss something"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, and that something would be…" she questioned

"You"

"Me" said a shocked Jen "What about me"

"He didn't say much, just to meet him at Pesto's at 7"

"Pesto's" said Jen in a suspicious voice

"Yes, Pesto's"

"A little romantic isn't it"

"No…" she was cut off before she could say anymore

"Isn't that where dad used to take you when you were together?" she asked innocently

"Yes" was the slightly embarrassed reply

"So is it a date?"

"No"

"Are you going to get back together?"

"No"

"Are you going to steal him away from Alison?"

"No!...Jen will you stop with the questions" she said turning around on the stool to face Jen

"Sorry…I wouldn't mind though" she said honestly

"Mind what" said Margaret, now looking through her wardrobe

"If you stole dad from Alison"

The reply was a chuckle and a shake of the head

"The black on Mags"

"What? This one?" she said holding up a black cocktail dress

"Yeah"

"You think" she questioned

"Oh, steal him right away with that one" and with that Jen was out the door.

…………………..

6:45pm that night

……………………

"Right, I'm off…how do I look?"

"Beautiful"

"Thanks…see ya later kiddo" with a kiss on the head she was gone

"Mags" she shouted after her as she ran to the door

"What"

"I'm staying here again OK"

"Yeah, but go get some clean clothes"

"OK" and she watched Margaret reverse off the drive way "Go get him Mags" she whispered to herself

……………………..

At Pesto's

…………………….

"Hi" he greeted her, with a kiss on the cheek

"Hi"

"You look lovely"

"Thank you, you look like you just finished work" she said sarcastically

"That my dear is because I just have, I came straight here"

"Hard day" she asked

"Paperwork, mostly but you know how much I hate paperwork"

"Don't we all"

"I thought you liked it" he asked jokingly

"Oh yeah, love the stuff"

They both laughed

"Any wine" interrupted the waiter "or any other drinks"

"Margaret…?" he offered for her to decide

"Wine?" she asked him

"Yeah, that's fine…1 bottle of house white wine, and a extremely dry martini…and I mean dry, as dry as you can get it, dryer than dry…" he was interrupted

"Hawk, he gets it" she said tapping his hand "Thanks" she said to the waiter, after he left them some menu's

"So what are you having" he asked her

"I don't know, you?"

"I was thinking of us sharing a sea food platter, like old times"

"That's a bit dangerous don't you think?"

"Were both adults, we can control ourselves"

"Can you" she asked smiling at him

"Cheeky"

After the food was ordered, they began talking…

"So what about Jen did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah…You know that she and Alison don't exactly get on"

"Really I hadn't noticed" she joked

"Sarcasm gets you know where Margaret"

"Sorry" she said taking a sip of her wine"

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe she should stay with you for a few weeks, until thing cool down" he said taking a sip of his Martini

"What" was the shocked reply

"Well, I think it's for the best I mean it's not nice to come home from work to a house full of tension that you can cut with a knife, oh and the arguments Jen and Megan have are unbearable… I just don't know what to do Margaret" he rambled

"Well I can tell you one thing" she started, waving her finger at Hawkeye "Pushing your daughter away is not going to solve the problems; it's only going prolong them. And another thing if you have to pick one you'd better pick your daughter"

"I'm not pushing her away, I'm just trying to find peace between the three of them" he stated

"Benjamin Franklin Pierce, you are unbelievable!" she said poring another glass of wine "This is your daughter, a girl who is so much like you its uncanny. I feel the only way you are going to find peace in your household is if you get rid of her evil step mother and the ugly step sister"

"You really don't like her do you"

"No" was the simple reply

"Jealously?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" he asked

"What's what?"

"Why don't you like her?"

"I just don't!" she snapped

"OK, OK"

"Does she know you're here? She asked after a few minutes

"No… I told her I was working late" he said looking at his hands

"Hawk…"

"Shh, the foods here"

………………….

"Its good, just like I remembered it" said Hawkeye who was happily nibbling on a king prawn

"It is but I can't eat any more" said Margaret dropping her napkin on the table

"Delicious, takes ya back don't it" he asked

"Yeah" she said smiling

"We had some fun didn't we?" he asked with a smile on face

"Yeah"

"Remember all those trips to the beach" he said holding his head on his hands

"Yeah, some with Jen"

"Yeah…but I liked the ones that were just to two of us" he said winking at her

"I bet you have said that to all your girlfriends"

"No, actually…because for one I may have taken other women to the beach, but not to our spot… nor have I taken Jen on any of my other dates"

"Really" she asked surprised

"Yes"

"Not even with Alison?"

"Not even with Alison"

There was a silence

"Remember when you started that food fight in Ruby's diner" she said smiling

Laughter "She was so mad…and as I believe, you started the food fight"

"I did not" she protested "You flicked Ice Cream at me"

"That's because you" he poked her arm "pinched my wafer, and that's the best bit"

"Rrrr you big baby" she mocked "Remember when we went ice skating at Lodgers Park?"

"Yeah, and we ended up having that snowball fight"

"Yeah" she smiled "what about all the times we went parking"

A cheek laugh "At make out point"

"Boy that place was like a second bedroom"

A hearty laugh came from her dinner companion

"Remember all the times we would come here and after go dancing" she asked

"Yeah" he said

They were interrupted by the waiter "Can I get you anything else"

"Err, no… we have other plans" he said handing over some bill to the waiter "That should be more than enough"

"Thank you sir" and he walked away

"Other plans, what are they" she asked

"Come on and I'll show you" he said getting up and grabbing her hand

……………………….

Flamingo Dance Hall

………………………

Taking a left out of the restaurant and walking a familiar pathway towards the Flamingo Dance Hall, somewhere both hadn't been for 2 years since they split up.

"Hawk…" Margaret started

"Shh… I'm taking you dancing" he said, still holding on to her hand, and pulling her close

When they entered they both realised that nothing inside had changed. There was still romantic atmosphere, couples everywhere, small round tables surrounding the dance floor.

"Come on" whispered Hawkeye in Margaret's ear as he pulled her towards the dance floor

Giving her a twirl, he pulled her close and held her by the waist, as she put her hand on his should, and placed the other in his waiting hand. Holding each other called back old memories, all of them good, and they were both asking themselves the same question 'why did they break up' neither could come up with and answer.

After hours of dancing, and many drinks later they decided to head home "Ill go call a cab" he said leaving Margaret to watch him walk away.

…………….

In the cab

……………

Giggles "I had a really nice time Hawk"

"Me too" he said taking her hand

Looking at each other they saw no reason why there lips shouldn't meet, so they did. All the way home they acted like love sick teenagers, until they pulled into Fair View Road…There road.

"Well is this where I invite you in for coffee?" she asked as he walked her to her door

"Normally, but these days I just invite myself"

"I take that as a yes then" she said opening the door

………………….

Margaret's House

…………………

"Jen must be in bed" he said simply, after noticing that the lights were off through out the house

"Yeah" she said walking into the kitchen "No, she's gone to Patti's, she left a note in the kitchen" she shouted

"So it's just you, me and a little old house" he said turning on a lamp

"It is" she turned on another

"Turn that one off"

"Why"

"It's too bright"

So she turned it off, leaving a dimly lit room, too romantic for supposed to be friends

"How about that coffee" said Margaret exiting the living room, suddenly becoming nervous.

Hawkeye followed her throwing his jacket on a near by chair, but on the way to the kitchen he noticed a record player, shifting through the records until he found the one that he wanted 'Unforgettable' by Nat King Cole. Putting it on and letting the delicate sound reach Margaret's ears. Carrying on into the kitchen, he took the coffee mug out of Margaret' hand s.

"Later" he said "Dance with me"

"We've danced all night Hawk"

"But not to 'our' song"

Dancing cheek to cheek, they felt as though they the only two people in the world.

"Why did we ever break up?" he asked after a moment

"Honestly… I don't know" she said simply

"Do you regret it?" he asked

"Yes" she said looking at him "Do you?"

"Yes" he said honestly, as he lent down to kiss her, she never pulled away

………………..

Please review !

If u don't like it or you have any ideas please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and I'm in a foul mood… so writing is going to take my mind of what has upset me! (So0o0o only nice reviews to this chapter or it might tip me over the edge) 

……………………………………….

The Morning After The Night Before

………………………………………

As the light creped through the wooden blinds in Margaret's room, a confused doctor was lay awake, watching the steady rhythm of the bed companion… thinking 'what do I do now?'

……………

Downstairs

…………...

Opening the front door, Jen noticed that immediately that something wasn't right. Quickly scanning the room she spotted that the record player was still spinning, a lamp at the far end of the living room was still on, and walking into the kitchen she noticed that there were two mugs on the side. It wasn't until she walked back out of the kitchen did she notice a jacket tossed on to a chair. Picking it up and studying the label that was attached she said aloud

"BFP…BFP… Benjamin Franklin Pierce" she looked up at the ceiling, knowing who was up then and where.

……………..

Upstairs

……………

Hawkeye had heard Jen come home, and his old thought was replaced with a new one 'oh no'. What was he going to do now; he was going to be caught in the act by his daughter. Getting out of bed, he knocked over the phone that was sat on the night stand, making a loud crash in the bedroom, and allowing those downstairs to know that upstairs they were awake.

"What the…" said Margaret startled "Hawk"

"Sorry, I was trying not to disturb you" he said grabbing his pants from the floor

"It's ok" she said pulling the duvet higher up her chest and sitting up in bed

"Look…Margaret" he started

"Don't say it" she said, running a hand through her hair

"I'm sorry"

"I told you not to say it" she snapped

"I know, but…" he said while putting on his shirt "why" he said after getting his head through the hole

"Because" she started but she was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door "is Jen back" she whispered

"Either that or we have another guest" he quipped

"oh my god, oh my…" she whispered "what is she going to think" she said getting out of bed and grabbing her robe from the back of the door "she cant know your hear"

"I ALREADY DO" came a voice from the other side of the door

Stares were given between the two caught lovers

"Open the door already" shouted Jen

Opening the door, a 16 year old felt like the grown up, catching two sexually active teenagers, with a smirk on her face she said

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" she said looking between the two who were stood as far apart from each other as they could possibly get

"Errr…I …Ah" stammered Margaret, Hawkeye remained silent

"What are you doing here dad?"

"No comment"

"Care to explain Mags?"

Looking between Hawkeye and Jen she answered "No comment"

Getting agitated "Come on you guys… I'm not a little girl; I know what's going on…and I'm OK with it"

"You are" asked Hawkeye

"What" said Margaret?

"I said I'm not a little girl; I know…" she was interrupted

"No, no, no… what you said after, it sounded like you said you were ok with this" he pointed towards the bed

"That's exactly what I said" smiled Jen "I always liked you two together"

"You did?"

She nodded, and there was silence.

"Dad, does 'she' know where you are"

"Who's she" he asked sitting on the bed and put on his socks

"She…is Alison" said Margaret who was looking through her wardrobe for something to wear

"Ah, no…this maybe difficult to explain" he said looking up"

"You could say that" said Jen leaning on the door frame "what are we going to tell her?"

"That I stayed at the hospital, after all I told her I was working late"

"That could work" said Jen "I'll get my stuff and I'll come home with ya"

"OK kiddo" he said "Margaret…" he said looking at her

"It's OK Hawk" she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder "It was fun" and with that walked out and headed for the bathroom, leaving Hawkeye shaking his head.

"Ready dad" asked Jen once again standing in the door way

"Yeah kiddo, I just…I just need to find my jacket" he said looking around the room

"It's downstairs"

"Oh right"

"Come on dad" she said leading the way downstairs "That's how I knew you were here, I read the label"

"Smart kid" he said ruffling her hair and exiting Margaret's house, but not before he was scene leaving by Alison.

……………………

Pierce Residents

…………………...

"Honey I'm home" he called as he entered through his front door, and catching Jen roll her eyes

"In here" called Alison from the living room

"Hi" he said, kissing her cheek

"That the best you can do?" she asked pulling him into a passionate kiss "That's better"

"Yeah" running a hand through his hair, and catching a second roll of the eyes from Jen

"I'm going to unpack my stuff" said Jen

"Oh your back are you?... Going to apologise?..."

"No" she said walking out "You don't apologise for speaking the truth"

"HAWKEYE" screeched Alison "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Not now Ali, I've just got in from work" he moaned sitting down on the sofa

"Not now, no wonder she the way she is if you get her get away with everything, now my Megan has more respect…" she was cut off

"Yeah, well she's not 'your Megan' is she… she 'my Jennifer'" and with that he got up "I'm going for a shower"

Leaving a very displeased Alison sat alone in the living room

……………………

Later that Day

…………………..

Both Alison and Hawkeye were at the kitchen table, Hawkeye reading the paper drinking coffee and Alison flicking through a girly magazine, she came across a wedding article.

"Are you going to marry me" she asked, taking Hawkeye by surprise causing him to choke on a mouthful of coffee

"What"

"Are you going to marry me?"

"What's brought this up?" he asked

"Just reading this wedding article, why don't you want to marry me?

"I never said that, it's just…"

"So, we will get married then?"

"I don't know, I mean we've both been married before, do we want to do it again?"

"So you don't want to marry me?" she said with a slight pout

"Alison I never said that, I"

"Please baby, I want to get married" she said moving to sit on his lap "then we can be a proper family, you, me, Megan and…"

"Jen" he finished

"Yeah, Jen… then maybe we will get on better"

"You think?"

"Yeah, so are we like…engaged?"

And before Hawkeye could even answer, Alison was dancing around the kitchen, and kissing him all over his face "Oh my God, I'm getting married…I'm getting married"

"Lets keep it quite for a little while, yeah? he asked, pointing up stairs, meaning for Jens sake

"For now, but I want everyone to know"

Hawkeye just smiled

"

You know" she said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind "We may even have a little Pierce?" she said smiling at him

"What" he said pulling away

"Me and you having a baby?"

"Alison, I'm 48 years old, that's a little to old to be becoming a dad again" he said shocked

"Yeah, but I'm only 37, I'm still capable of having a child"

"I know you are…it's just…this is something that we are going to have to discuss" he said getting himself a glass of water

Look at him, with his back turned to her one thing was running through her mind 'that should keep him away from Margaret'. Knowing full where he had stayed last night

………………………..

Telling Jennifer & Megan

……………………….

Over dinner, Alison accidently let the news slip

"You're going to have to have more respect for me, when were married" said Alison, knowing full well what she was doing

Silence fell on the table

"What" said Jen, in a less than amused tone

"I though we were keeping it quite" said Hawkeye

"Well…I'm sorry my mouth just went without me…I'm sorry" she said taking his hand

"Dad" asked Jen "Is it true"

"We've been discussing it" he said honestly "Nothing is definite"

Ignoring Jen' hurt expression she asked Megan how she feels

"What do you think Megan?"

"It's great mom, I'm so happy" she said in annoyingly happy voice, and with a equally annoying smile.

"See honey, it's a great idea" she said stroking Hawkeye's hand

"I can't believe you dad" said Jen with tears in her eyes as she got up from the table and walked out the front door.

"I'll go see to her" said Hawkeye

"Congratulation mom" said Megan, as they toasted each other

………………..

Outside

……………….

"Jen" he said when her found her sitting on the tire swing that was in the front garden. The same one that had been there for over 10 years, that they had made together. "Jen" he tried again, when he was next to her "Talk to me kiddo"

Nothing

"Look I'm sorry it came out like that but…nothing is definite, I mean it was only today that we were talking about it"

"It's bad enough you were talking about it" she said through tears

"Baby, I didn't propose, she asked me if I would ever marry her, and I didn't exactly say no" he said kneeling down in front of her

"So you're not engaged?"

"Well, honestly…I don't know…she thinks we are…would it really be that bad it we did get married? He asked, but instantly regretted it.

"YES, YES, IT WOULD, I HATE HER….SO MUCH DAD" quieting down "does what I feel make a difference?"

"Of core it does baby, you and me remember…always"

"So don't marry her then…please dad" she said looking at him

"Jen"

"What about Margaret?" she asked

"What about her"

"Oh, my God dad"

"What"

"After last night, I thought…"

"What that me and Margaret would get back together?

"Well…yeah" she said sheepishly

"Jen, what happened last night, was…well"

"Don't say a mistake because I know full well that you would be lying"

Smiling "Did you mean what you said; when you said that you liked me a Margaret together?"

"Yeah, she was my favourite 'girlfriend'… still is"

"I can't believe how close you two are" he said shaking his head

"Well, she's always been there hasn't she"

"Yeah"

"Dad…if you have to marry some one…I wouldn't mind it being Mags" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back inside the house. Leaving Hawkeye with his thoughts and feelings, he found himself looking at a certain house, one where a woman that would always be in his heart lived.

"What a mess" he said to himself, as he walked back inside.

………………………..

The next day

……………………….

Over Coffee in the Pierce Kitchen

"So now were engaged, I need a ring baby"

"About that…" he started, putting down the morning paper

"I was thinking that we could go looking in your diner hour"

"Ah" he started again, looking at Jen who was watching from the other side of the table

"I've been keeping my eye on this one in Hannigans Jewellers, I was thinking that we could take a look there first" she said

"Alison"

"1:30, isn't it, you lunch break…I'll meet you outside Hannigans" she said kissing him on the cheek "I'm going to take Megan to school, and then I'm off to get my hair done"

"Nice going dad" said Jen, emptying her cereal bowl into the sink "I'm off to school"

"Why don't you see if Alison will…" he stopped after catching Jens face

"I'd rather walk" was the sarcastic reply.

Sitting back on the chair in marvelled in the peace a quite. No shouting, no nagging, no scramming, crying…just silence. He had missed that. Looking at the clock he found that he still had an hour before work, so he decided to take that opportunity to re read the paper.

…………………..

At work

………………….

Knock, knock

"Come in" shouted Hawkeye from his office

"Only me"

"Margaret, what can I do for you that I didn't already do the other night" he said suggestively

"Can it Pierce" she warned

"Oooh, moody today are we?" he smiled "Not getting enough?"

"Shut up" she said slamming her files on the desk

"What's up?" he asked concerned

"Mr I can't keep my hands to myself" that what

"You on about Archer?"

"The very same"

"What did he do now" asked Hawkeye getting angry

"He just…Arrrgh…He think that cheesy chat up lines, and a slip on a arm around the waist will have me fall deep into his arms" she got up "And the way that he leers at me, well not just me but all the nurses, it's just really getting to me"

"You want me to say something?" he asked

"Would you, I don't mean to be a squeal but it jut really annoying me, and I want to look out for the girls" she said

"Ill talk to him"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Are you OK Margaret?" he asked

"Yeah…why"

"You just look tired, are you sleeping OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…and thanks"

"For what?" he asked

"For telling me how good I look" smiling

"You look beautiful" he said honestly. There was silence "Errm, what time do you have your lunch?"

"1:30, you?"

"Same, do you wanna grab a bite?"

"Yeah, sure"

Looking at the clock "Well that gives me an hour to finish this paperwork, I'll meet you by the elevators at 1:30, OK?"

"Yeah, see you later" she said walking towards the door

"Margaret" he stopped her "look after yourself, you look a bit peeky" he said cheekily

"Cheeky" she said, closing the door

……………………….

1:30pm

……………………….

"Hi" he said approaching her

"Hi, you ready?"

"Yeah, what are you hungry for?" he asked calling the elevator

"Errm, I'm not sure, you"

"Pizza" he said looking down at her "fancy sharing a pizza?"

"Yeah"

Elevator doors opening "Well come on then dear lady" he said holding out his arm for her to take.

……………..

Walking down the street, chatting away, they didn't see, or even feel the stares that they were getting from a brunette across the street.

"Remember when me and Jen was playing hide a seek, and she hid for 20 minutes, and we couldn't find her" Hawkeye said

"Yeah, and you phoned me to see if I could coax her out of her hiding place" she said laughing

"Yeah, they were the longest 20 minutes of my life"

"God that was ages ago, she was what… 6…7?"

"Must have been" he said smiling

They were interrupted

"HAWkeye" Alison started to shout, but thought better of it when she saw the way that they were with each other. Margaret had tucked her arm in Hawkeye's and they were do close they you didn't know where one began and the other ended. They were both smiling, and they just oozed 'love', Alison were jealous.

"How about when Jen brought the class pet home…what was it a hamster? And you lost it"

"Oh yeah, I'd for got about that… he said, then stopped when he noticed Alison across the street staring at them "Oh God"

"What" Said Margaret

"Alison, I was supposed to meet her"

"When, now?"

"Yes, were supposed to go looking a engagement rings" he said pulling her through the traffic to the other side of the road

"What" she managed to say "You proposed?"

"Not exactly…Alison" he greeted

"There you are honey" she said pulling him away from Margaret and kissing him " I was worried, your 15 minutes late"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Well come on then" she said excitedly "let go look at some rings"

"Ah" he stated

"Bye Margaret" she said, in a horrible tone, a she walked into the store

"Sorry…I'll talk to you later…Sorry I really am" he aid giving her arm a squeeze.

"Yeah" she said with a sad smile

……………………….

Review ….


End file.
